


A Criminal and a Princess

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 1am [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: It all started when Ruby started a freshman fight club, Anna just happened to get caught in the crossfire





	A Criminal and a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely impxla on tumblr

It wasn’t like Ruby had meant to start the fight. It wasn’t like she’d even meant to involve Anna Milton’s preppy ass, though it was satisfying to see her being told off by a teacher. All Ruby had tried to was teach all the little freshmen that they had to stand up for themselves. Ruby might not have been the model student, but she’d be damned if she let the jocks get away with beating up innocent kids. Maybe an underground fight club wasn’t the best way to go about it, but Michael Shurley hadn’t beaten anyone up lately so she’d taken it as a good sign.

It was Anna’s own fault she was involved. If she hadn’t been stalking Ruby, she wouldn’t have found out about the fight club. She also wouldn’t have had her ass handed to her by a freshman. Miss Mills wouldn’t have seen a group of fourteen year olds with bloody faces, and Ruby and Anna’s hands covered in blood.

All of Anna’s protests of involvement fell on deaf ears. They were both given detention for two months.

Anna was already waiting outside Miss Mill’s classroom when Ruby got there, her bag was dangling gently off her shoulder. As soon as she saw Ruby’s face she scowled. Ruby replied with a suggestive smirk and leaned against the wall beside her. Before she could even begin to talk Anna stopped her.

“Look, Cortese, this isn’t some breakfast club bullshit,” she snapped. “We are not going to trade sad stories about our childhood, we’re not going to confess our biggest secrets to one another, and we’re certainly not going to be friends by the end of this. I’m going to sit as far away from you as I can get and ignore your smug, asshole face.”

“I sense a little hostility,” Ruby joked. Anna gave her a death glare and turned to face the other way. Ruby pulled a face. It was Anna’s own fault in detention, she couldn’t spend her life blaming Ruby for everything. She shrugged and waited for Miss Mills to unlock the door so they could get the whole ordeal over with. 

Miss Mills eventually appeared, along with a couple of other kids. They sat out their attention in silence, and Anna - true to her word - sat in the furthest seat she could from Ruby.

They had detention for two hours, two times a week in Miss Mills second floor classroom. Every day Anna would get there before Ruby. There’d be times Ruby would crack a joke and Anna would barely react beyond giving Ruby a sharp glance. Sometimes, Ruby would even joke with Miss Mills - sure she was a hard ass but she was one of the chillest teachers in the school once you got to know her. Anna would always listen in on their conversations, Ruby could see it, but she’d always pretend that she hated Ruby.

“So why did you girls start a fight club anyway,” Miss Mills asked one day. There were no other kids in detention, only Anna and Ruby. Anna was perched on a seat towards the back of the room, but Ruby was sat in the front desk, straight across from Miss Mills.

“In all fairness, I had nothing to do with it,” Anna snarked. Ruby rolled her eyes, she was so sick of Anna pretending she was perfect.

“Look, Miss Mills, those freshmen were getting their asses kicked by Michael Shurley and the football team,” Ruby explained. “If I hadn’t stepped in and coached them on how to fight back, then the whole of ninth grade would be being swirlied right now.” Miss Mills actually laughed.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” she chuckled. “That Shurley kid’s had it coming for a while.”

From then on in, Anna began sitting closer to the front of the room. Not quite near Ruby, but near adjacent. Close enough that she could be involved in the conversations Ruby and Miss Mills had - although involvement was mostly her snorting and shaking her head at what they had to say. 

The two months were almost over before Ruby managed to get anything but acid words out of the girl’s mouth.

“So me and Lilith, we were hanging around the football field and Michael Shurley comes over screaming you’re the chick that’s been making these fucking toddlers fight me. And I stood there politely and told him that I didn’t do anything, these kids had the fire in them the whole time, but Michael wouldn’t have it and he kept on yelling I can’t believe I have to fight off fifty freshmen a day just to fucking walk around school

“And he had the biggest fucking bruise on his face, presumably from where one of them clocked him. So all I said to him was Mikey if you were a decent human being no one would want to fight you, sadly though you are a pile of flaming garbage and no one likes you. This is your legacy.”

Miss Mills cracked up. Ruby knew she would, she liked listening to Ruby’s bullshit stories. What Ruby didn’t expect was Anna to actually listen to story. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw it.

Anna Milton smiled.

At something Ruby had said, no less.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Ruby smirked. Anna looked taken aback, trying to play it off like she was smiling at something else. They were in a plain old classroom, one that they’d been trapped in for months. What was there to smile about it there? “You, Anna Milton, think I’m funny.”

“No I don’t,” Anna laughed nervously. “I was just thinking about something Dean told me.”

“Bullshit, you think I’m hilarious but you’re too petty to admit it,” Ruby grinned. She sprang up from her seat and leaned on Anna’s desk, lording over the poor red head. “Admit it. Just admit it, Anna. Admit it. Admit it. Admi-”

Ruby was cut off mid sentence by soft lips pressing against hers. She was taken by surprise, but sure enough melted into kiss, letting Anna take charge. She only pulled away when she heard Miss Mills coughing behind them. Anna had a cheesy grin, half lidded eyes screaming that she wanted to do that again.

“For the record, that was to make you shut up, not because I think you’re funny,” Anna said, although there was a teasing tone in her voice. “And for the record, I think what you did for those freshmen was great, I just didn’t want to be involved.” Ruby didn’t know what to say, although she was certain her face said it all. She didn’t need to look in the mirror to know she was blushing, she could feel the heat on her face. 

“For the record, I’d totally be down for that happening again,” Ruby eventually replied. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of Anna for an eternity. They were trapped together in that moment, staring into each others eyes and Ruby was sure she wouldn’t even notice the world collapsing.

“This weekend?” Anna asked. Ruby could only nod in reply. “Great, we can go to the Friday night football game. I’m sure Michael would be happy to see us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> If you have a request, drop a message in my [ tumblr inbox ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com)


End file.
